


Paradise

by The_Firekeeper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Semi-Public Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firekeeper/pseuds/The_Firekeeper
Summary: The Pirate and The Mutt find other ways to keep themselves entertained, especially whilst on the dance floor. Whilst in Paradise, there are other ways to find fun besides the dancing and the booze, especially when your lover has you wrapped around their little finger.





	Paradise

The bass pounding like a heart in the background was almost sinful in its sensuality- raw and unbridled, coaxing bodies to writhe in the rhythm that wasn’t just confined to those who could dance. Couples draped themselves over their partners, whispering in their ears, brushing tongues against skin. There was the smell of old oil in the air, mingling with the sweat of dancing bodies, and in the midst of it, there was a sweet, cooling breeze that rattled overhead. 

Paradise. So named for the sweet release you got from a stranger, and the buzz of the cheap alcohol. The bass was thrumming through the floor, in the walls, and into the blood of those who were dancing sporadically to the music, although the booth seemed to call more to Lynx than the dancing itself. The tight-lipped pirate was sitting with a gruff hand wrapped around a large glass of whisky, appearing unamused. But there was a tightness to his jaw that could be seen from across the room, and his hand was gripping the glass in a vice-like grip. The exoskeleton that donned him like a second skeleton was something that he had lived with, and grown used to. It was a glove, now, and he knew how to control the strength that was there. Strength that had killed men, crushing skulls and windpipes under his booth and fingers-

But damn him to hell if he knew how to control the woman between his legs. 

Hidden in the dark recesses of the club, a pair of large, golden eyes looked up to him, hands as soft as silk on his now-naked thighs, soft sounds of slurping, sucking at his hot, throbbing shaft as if it were the only thing she would get tonight. Her other hand moved, wrapping around the shaft she so lovingly made love to with her mouth, a velvety tongue dragging over sensitive skin. Lynx had to admit- she had gotten so much better at this now that she had let go of whatever loose inhibitions she’d had in the first place. Whatever she did to please him, it gave pleasure to herself. It was apparent by the way her eyes had the lustful, clouded gaze to them, almost in a hypnotic state as she dug her nails into his thigh, the pain making him grunt in quiet pleasure. 

He would have taken her out from under that table right now if he could have- but this, she’d said, was something she’d been dying to do. Something secret, in a not so secret place. She’d whispered this to him briefly before diving under the table, her hands working at the pants he’d worn, now around his ankles. Her lips were a sweet, almost chocolate brown from the lipstick that was now smeared on the corner of her lip, and a guttural moan escaped Lynx’s lips as he felt the head of his cock against the back of her throat, the mutt between his legs letting out a gurgle of pleasure. The choking was another thing that made him growl- knowing that they both wanted this, and knowing that his little mutt was more than happy to follow whatever he said.  
She had been wrapped around his little finger as soon as they’d first made love on his bed, and he still recalled that with fondness. 

The both of them, drunk as fucking vagrants, but so hopelessly lost in their own pleasure and desire. Although her first time taking him into her mouth had been slow- an exploration of his body- this was more primal. 

This was pure lust. 

“Fuck,” He ground out, sucking in a breath and bucking his hips ever so slightly, making those sweet, chocolatey lips slide over the throbbing member in her mouth, and there was a small squeal that came from her lips. He loved hearing those noises that came from her mouth, and he finally reached down, interlacing his fingers behind her head. Zoe, knowing what was to come, steadied herself by holding onto his hips, and it was just then that he began to fuck her throat in earnest. He could listen to the sounds of her lips on his cock all day- slips and sweet gurgles of mindless pleasure, the sweet rutting of his balls against her chin. She took him like a champ, although her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt tingles up her spine- like white, hot electricity to match the burning passion in her very soul. 

“There you go, babe- just like that.” He growled lowly to her, his tone far more enticing than any bass to any song, more addicting than all the Sense in the world. She was addicted to his touch, to his skin- tattooed and scarred and absolutely beautiful in her eyes. And much like a symphony, there was always a crescendo. His hands grabbed her hair- and like the exotic creature she was, he couldn’t help but marvel at her softness. Everything about her was soft- even the scars on her body. She looked up to him- those big, round eyes made him impossibly hard, his cock now aching as he dug his fingernails into her scalp. 

The pain was enough to make her groan, pushing herself further down onto his member, holding him there as he ground into those sweet lips. She followed his motions, eyes fluttering closed, and he could swear he felt her heartbeat in that mouth of hers.   
She let out muffled moans and squeals, and Lynx could feel his body tense up as he let one of his hands go, using it to grip the steel table so he could get a better angle. He moved his hips upward into her mouth, just as he felt his very soul coil in his stomach, and the inevitable release that was on the horizon. 

But it never came. 

With surprising agility, the woman twisted out from his grip, pulling back with an almost coy smile on her face as his cock slid out of her mouth with a slick pop. Lynx had half a mind to force her down once again onto him, to make her finish what she’d started, but the woman was already slipping out from under the table, and he let out a primitive growl as the table dented from his hand gripping it far too hard. He knew that she wanted his release as much as he did- if not even more, but she was playing the fickle little creature she was far too well, and he watched as she wiped the streaks of saliva and precum from those beautiful, puffy lips. Her beige skin, once thought to be a colour so dull and so unappealing, called to him like a siren, and what he wouldn’t give just to run his hands all over that silky expanse. 

Zoe was a mix of species- the Vasta, the Shuugren, and of course, human. But Lynx suspected that there was a fourth component to the lovely cocktail- and as that body swayed its way to the dance floor, his damned heart followed. She was a succubus- making him hooked on her like a drug addict to coke. She was the Sense with no drawbacks, the ecstasy with no end. He watched as her body- clad so beautifully in the oxblood jacket he had gotten her- began to writhe in time with the music. It was a siren call, one that he quite happily followed after composing himself, and zipping up. He moved from the booth, and before long his body was against her own, amidst others that were lost in their own song. Hands reached under the shirt she was wearing, brushing against the material that separated his skin from hers, and she groaned, a sound that was quickly muffled by the raw kiss that could have swallowed her whole. 

“I get you all riled up, cap’n?” she purred in between their lips, her voice the seductress that he could never pin down. She was teasing him, and he knew that she just wanted him to take her. 

Their tongues danced, their breaths quick as she tangled her hand in his hair, her hips against his own. His aching heat ground against the soft, supple cheeks of her ass. He had thought many times of bending her over his bed, and taking it too, but they were still new in the sweet throngs of intimacy. At least, she was. He most definitely wasn’t. 

“Teasin’ me, sweetheart?” He growled, his voice heavy with lust as his tongue dragged against her neck. The gesture went unnoticed amidst the hot bodies they were caught against, and the moan that slipped from her was hardly subtle. Her body was a masterpiece- a mix of silky soft skin, coupled with delicate lines that made up her alien form. Her skin was sweet, and like a blind man reading braille, his hands roamed. Her body was human, her skin alien in its softness. Her body had the beautiful exposed muscle, protected by the thin membrane, and it was this he teased. His fingers dragged along the skin, making her arch her back as his other hand made quick work of sliding down her toned stomach, into those tight pants that he wished was separating them. 

“My turn.” 

The words were almost demanding, and they were just that- grabbing the control she’d briefly had, and taking it back. She sucked in a shaking breath, and it wasn’t long before his fingers ran over the soft folds that he had grown to adore burying himself into. They were soft and slick with her need, and his fingers were almost rough as he began rubbing circles that had her mewling for him, gasping quietly as she buried her face into his neck. 

“Lynx- fuck- yes.” She panted out, her lips parting as little bites and nips followed, peppering his skin as his fingers went to work, his other hand snaking its way up to her neck. It was as lovely as a swan’s, but his sweet mutt was hardly an innocent bird. She was the fire that raged in his loins whenever he saw her, and she was the serpent who tempted you to take a bite. And yet, she was the one doing the biting. Her teeth grazed against his neck as his fingers dipped in between the softness that was there, and dipped inside her warm, wet sex. There was a squeal that tore from her, silenced as the hand on her neck tightened, making her cough as he began to lead her away from the dance floor, her body seemingly pressed so much against him their hearts would have joined, if the world allowed them. The woman was tripping over herself in an effort to follow, and an effort to keep his fingers going against her clit, her pleas and begging falling on the old soldier’s ears as sweetly as water on a parched desert. 

He wanted more. 

“I’ve got you, babe.” He whispered, knowing that the husky growl of his tone would make her shiver. And shiver, she did, like a leaf in a storm as he began leading her behind one of the large, steel columns. Not completely out in the open, but secluded enough that they could enjoy one another without pesky toms peeping at them. Desperate hands reached for one another, and it wasn’t long before she was shoved up against the pillar, her arms draped over his shoulders like some fine silk, her legs betraying the strength that laid inside her as she hooked them around his hips. His mouth was on her skin, biting at the breasts he had been teasing moments before, and their moans were lost in the thrumming bass above them. Their clothes were discarded, revealing their treasured skin to one another, and somehow Zoe fell in love all over again, whilst Lynx fell ever deeper. 

Bracing one hand against the pillar, the other on his now-searing erection, he pushed himself inside of her, and the both of them hissed at the closeness they now shared, that they had craved from the very second their skin had touched. As sweet as heaven, and as forbidden as sin, they craved the intimacy that could never really be gleaned from stolen kisses. As many stolen kisses they’d had in the hallways of the Mako, and as many times as they had neglected to whisper those three words- he made up with by how desperate his movements were, to make her feel the way he did. 

They settled into a rhythm that made him groan, that made him sigh as every thrust of his hips made her nails dig into his back, beneath the metal skeleton he wore. Only with her, would he ever remove it, and her movements to raise her hips up and down with his own, and this time it didn’t matter who heard them. Zoe was crying out his name, and his slew of cursing only became a roar as he bit at her neck, her nails drawing marks on his back and shoulders to the point where it was a roaring sting. 

“Choke me- please- choke me choke me-” The mantra was falling from her lips, and Lynx was more than happy to oblige. His fingers tightened on her soft throat, and he could feel her pulse under his fingers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she arched her back, the tight hold on her throat impossible to ignore, and so was the build up of heat. 

“Just let it go.” He hissed in her ear, making her moan as she tilted her head back. His hips pounded into hers, making her cry out again and again, and her yelps were enough to drive him over the edge. He pulled back, dragging his hands down to her hips and gripping them as she let out a surprised slew of curses.  
But like the little follower she was, she slid down the pillar, the cold steel against her shoulder blades, counteracting the burning heat of the man who was railing into her, and she could feel the sting of muscles as they strained in her back. It was almost delicious torture that she didn’t want to end, and her palms tried bracing her against the metal pillar as she gasped and groaned, her legs hooked around his hips as he continued making love to her, making her reach up and try to grab his shoulders. 

“Nuh uh.” He mused, and there was an almost sadistic gleam to his eyes as he grabbed her wrists, his hand able to pin them easily as if they held no strength in them.   
“Nothin’ like a little burn to get the fire going.” The man growled as he pinned them above her head, and now with nothing to keep her up, she had to rely on his body to prevent her ass from hitting the floor. There was a cry that broke from her lips, cursing him in a way that made him chuckle. She had once cursed him vehemently at one stage, but now the curses that were flung between them were banter, and meant nothing more than ‘I love you’ in the most raw way possible. 

“You’re a piece of shit- fuck!” Came her delightful little moan, and Lynx was slowly getting lost in her heat. Everything about her was soft and hot, and now that she had to rely on him by wrapping her legs haphazardly around his waist, he could make her scream. 

It wasn’t long before her body began to tremble, and shake, and so did his own. The burn in her muscles mingled pain and pleasure together in a way that made her jaw drop, teeth worrying at her bottom lip the more he kept the pace going. It was all too soon that their passion finally collided, and like a messy tapestry, they both came undone. It was a sweet melody of his grunts and pants, and her moans and gasps, all mingling into a music far sweeter than one could even think. Her thighs were now slick with the climax she had so desperately chased, and he groaned as her insides continued to clench around him, to draw out every single last twitch of pleasure. 

“I might be a piece of shit… but I’m your piece of shit, sweetheart.” Came the low growl as he was quickly silenced by her lips, now smeared with lipstick and sweat. Her body was aching, and he supported her back, so that she might cling to him as she regained herself. 

“Damn fucking right…” She whispered, pulling back to look into those cold, mechanical eyes. “Think you can handle some more drinking, Bolts?” She said, letting out a small, high laugh as he rolled his eyes. 

“I might be rusty, but don’t assume I won’t show you a good time, sweetheart.” He said, as the song began to pick up, and so did the sweet throngs of love once more. 

Paradise was indeed paradise. 

As it always was with her.


End file.
